Drabble
by DeLucrant
Summary: Noin plans a vacation to the meditteranean with plans on taking Zechs along, but he invites Quatre along as well(non-yaoi 6x9)
1. Default Chapter

Lucrezia Noin casually flopped into her work chair and stared at her partner, Zechs Merquise. Noticing he hadn't looked up she tapped him on the hand, and with a slightly annoyed facial expression he dropped his pen and looked up.  
  
Zechs had to refrain from jumping back, startled as he was by the grin on Noin's face. Sure she was more expressive than him, but this, her face looked 'giddy'? "What is it?" he asked quizzically, completely baffled by his partner's outlook.  
  
Noin's grin broadened. "I managed to secure us a week's vacation, and...."Her happiness radiated from her. "Guess," but Zechs didn't, while his face was blank his brain was scared, vacation what exactly was that anyway. Noin rolled her eyes and smirked, "I've commandeered a cabin on the mediterranean."  
  
Zechs' eyes went wide, and with one fowl swoop he went over backwards, chair and all.   
  
"Zechs? Zechs? are you alright?"

* * *

He pressed the icepack harder to his head and looked over at Quatre. "How is this possible?"  
  
Quatre smiled slightly in return, his eyes a lite with laughter. "You're that uncomfortable going alone with her are you?"  
  
Zechs glared at him. "I swear if what I'm about to say leaves this room I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Quatre simply leaned back in his chair in response. "I'm listening."  
  
Taking a deep breath Zechs got as comfortable as he could and started. "Yes I'm nervous. And before you say anything yes I am perfectly aware of the fact that I've spent plently of time alone with her, but recently..." Zechs drew the word out, unsure of whether or not he should continue. After all, the information he was about to give out was very, very sensitive indeed. He looked at his feet, and closed his eyes. "Obvious or not, I do love her, but I've never acted upon it, and recently knwoing that there is a possibility things could actually work out between us. " He paused slightly clasping his hands so tightly they became white. "I've become nervous around her, my thoughts not where they should be, I've been rash enought even to consider actually taking things to another level." and on he continued.  
  
Quatre sat back and listened slightly to the older blonde man contine to talk, and couldn't help but smile inwardly, not once had he ever heard the man speak so much at one time, even his speech's under another name had been briefer. So, this was what Lucrezia listened to, hmm, interesting. Quatre sat up when Zechs finished. "I could go with you if you like."  
  
Zechs looked up suddenly, relief in his eyes. "Would you really?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course."  
  
A/N: Just the start... reviews would really help. Thanks for reading if you managed to get through it, constructive criticism is really needed as well...   
  
Oh, and for 6x9 fans , dun dun a new ml, http:groups.yahoo.com/group/6x9/ 


	2. What?

A/N: Ok, I apologize for the continuing shortness, length is not my forte. I'm too used to writing flash sized pieces.  
  
/ What ?/  
  
Quatre pulled up in his car right as Noin came down the flight stairs of the vehicle they'd be traveling in.  
  
"Well Quatre, what are you doing here?" she asked, watching as the driver unloaded a suitcase from Quatre's trunk.  
  
He took her hand and shook it. "Nice to see you too." He paused, and took a closer look around, Zechs still wasn't there. "Didn't he tell you?" Quatre asked, half amused that the famed lightning count had lost his spine.  
  
"Didn't who tell me what?" Noin inquired, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Zechs, he had invited me a long." He watched to gage her reaction. She certaintly didn't seem upset. In fact, she broke out in a smile, and for some odd reason, the eye that he could actually see seemed to break out in a twinkle.  
  
"Well, maybe I forgot, who knows. Let me tell you what I had planned on doing though, atleast that must I know Zechs couldn't have told you yet."  
  
Quatre smiled politely, grabbed his luggage and followed as she incessantly spoke. What had he gotten himself in to.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs ran down the flight strip, having overslept that morning. Dumb alarm clocks, why did they have to shut off when you hit them, they sure as heck didn't normally. He faught his hair, as he started the run up the flight steps, of the shuttle he was pretty sure he was on. His hair just would not behave itself. Of course, it didn't help that he hadn't bothered to brush his mane out. Panting slightly he finally stepped into the cabin. He really needed to start running again. "Hello." he muttered, finally bothering to look around, and he stopped dead in his tracks. There they sat, the two of them, playing chess, Noin's legs crossed, laughter in her eyes, and Quatre was ...giggling? This was just not right, he Zechs Merquise, was the only one supposed to play chess with Noin.  
  
Noin paused briefly to look up from the board. Quatre really was a horrible player. "Oh, hey Zechs, you finally made it."  
  
"Ya, where should I put my bag?"  
  
"Anywhere, the place is all ours." Noin's eyebrow twitched, Zechs had just been glaring at Quatre, which was obvious since the young man was dancing in his seat. What was going on? 


End file.
